The Weekend
by Moreanswers24
Summary: Post-Musical Oneshot. With two jobs, two children under the age of eight, and countless other things on their plates, there was hardly any time for Fiyero and Elphaba Tiggular to spend time alone together without it getting interrupted. However, sometimes all it takes is a certain green girl and a neighbor in their small, Filaanese town. Fiyeraba


**AN: Hello, all! In honor of the holiday season, and the fact that I managed to beat writer's block, I have a new Fiyeraba one-shot for you all. Before the story begins, I would like to dedicate this story to three special authors in this archive. Their pennames are vinkunwildflower, ShyBeautie, and BillyJay936. The first author was one of the main reasons I joined this fandom to begin with, the second one had a birthday that just recently passed, and the third gave me the push to actually complete this one-shot. Well, enough of my rambling. You are now able to go and read this oneshot. Enjoy!**

"Yero, time to wake up. It's a very special day today."

"Mmmm. Five more minutes!"

"Fiyero, I already gave you ten more minutes earlier. Besides, I have something special for you downstairs and if you don't get up, you'll never see it."

"Faaaeeee, please, just five more minutes?"

"Okay, okay, but just letting you know, I'm putting all my clothes back on now."

"Wait! I'm up, I'm up! Don't put your-. Hey! You're not naked!"

"Good morning to you too, Fiyero. Now, come on, I have a very special surprise for you downstairs."

With two jobs, two children under the age of eight, and countless other things on their plates, there was hardly any time for Fiyero and Elphaba Tiggular to spend time alone together without it getting interrupted.

They didn't resent the life they had. No. They couldn't imagine their life without their children, without the new friends and pseudo-family they had in the small, Filaaneese, lumber town. It just wore on them sometimes that the only time they had with each other was when the children were asleep.

By that time of the day, however, the only thing that they wanted to do when they were in each other's arms was fall asleep as well.

So when Fiyero finally stumbled downstairs ten minutes later, he was a little irked to find nothing but an everyday, weekday morning scene in front of him.

As he made his way behind his two children who were currently engaged, in what seemed to be, a race to finish their breakfast the fastest, he tried to calm himself, knowing that Elphaba wouldn't like confrontation to happen in front of the children.

"Fae," he whispered, teeth clenched, "What in Oz's name did you wake me up for? You said it was a special day and that I needed to wake up _right now_. It looks like to me that there is nothing special about this day, you woke me up without reason, and right now, I'm going to go back upstairs and go back to-."

 _Knock-Knock_

"One minute, Fiyero. Then you can keep going. Aylin, Liir, grab your stuff its time to go."

Fiyero watched in confusion as his two children dropped their silverware into their bowls, grabbed two, previously unseen bags, and gave their mother a hug and kiss before coming to him.

"Bye Daddy, have fun with Momma," his daughter, Aylin, said happily, giving her confused father a big hug.

"Don't forget about us while we are gone," his son, Liir said softly nuzzling against him."

This earned an exasperated scoff from Aylin, "We're only going to be gone for two days, Liir. Don't be such a baby."

Liir glared at his sister, "Don't call me a baby, _baby_."

"Well, you're being stupid."

"You're not supposed to call me that! Momma! Make her apologize."

"I'm not gonna apologize. I'm just telling the truth."

"Momma!"

"Liir, Aylin, stop fighting. Now!" Both kids looked down at the sound of their mother's no-nonsense voice and both muttered apologies, however insincere they were.

"Now, have a good weekend with Mrs. Layons and try not to kill each other, okay?"

Elphaba smiled and ruffled their heads, opening the door to reveal a smiling, middle-aged Bear who gave Elphaba a hug and then pulled back to look at the now smiling children standing in front of her, "Hello, children. Ready to go? Nyala and Mikael are so excited that you will be staying with us. Goodbye Elphaba. Goodbye Fiyero. Enjoy your weekend."

Fiyero, still confused as his children and the Bear walked away and Elphaba closed the door, turned to look at Elphaba who cleaned up the table and then sat down in a chair.

"What...just happened?"

Elphaba laughed and motioned him towards her, "Oh Yero, you are so brainless sometimes. What just happened is that our house, for the first time in eight years, is child free."

It took Fiyero an additional two minutes to process everything and when he did, the result was comical

"Really? Its just you and me?" Elphaba nodded and he spun her around the living room, just like he did the day that she had accepted his proposal.

Then Fiyero set her down and looked Elphaba in her eyes, 'But how did you set this entire up? You've been nothing but busy all week and today is the only day you and I have off; how in Lurline's name are we going to spend the whole weekend together."

It was Elphaba's turn to speak and she grabbed his hands, "Relax, Yero. Someone's covering for me at work tomorrow and y'know Mrs. Layons? Well, she managed to convince your boss at the lumberyard that tomorrow is a good day to have his own kind of special outing. Now."

She got up and walked away from Fiyero, going to the staircase and slyly looking over her shoulder. Fiyero caught her gaze and suddenly his breath hitched; Elphaba's beautiful, chocolate, brown eyes had turned darker and despite that, danced with longing.

"Oh Yero," she called wantonly, "I think you and I need to go upstairs now. After all, I can't let you get away with not trusting me this morning."

Fiyero nodded and got up quickly, running to her side and holding her tightly to his chest, "Yes, ma'am."

They ran up the stairs and as Elphaba went to the bathroom to get ready, Fiyero sat on the bed getting ready himself. As he heard the bathroom door unclick and their bedroom door suddenly close with Elphaba wearing much less than before, Fiyero's last intelligible thought was, 'This is going to be a good weekend.'

And a good weekend it was.


End file.
